Administrative Core Abstract -- The Administrative Core (AC) provides leadership to the Duke Population Research Center (DPRC) together with high quality administrative services in a cost-effective manner. It efficiently encourages, supports, promotes and integrates more and better research than would be feasible in its absence. The Core exists to foster and facilitate research from the origination of an idea to the completion of projects and permits DPRC affiliated scholars to comply with Duke and agency requirements so that they can focus on science. The four main goals of the AC include (1) cooperation with allied centers to coordinate common activities, administrative functions and leveraging of resources by pursuing opportunities for cost sharing where it makes sense to do so; (2) providing a full range of dedicated administrative, technical, and research development services to support Development and Science Core activities; (3) coordinating and supporting professional development activities, prioritizing early career investigators, and building a vibrant intellectual community of population scientists, and (4) developing a robust program informatics infrastructure and communications platform to promote information sharing, dissemination and to support project monitoring, reporting and grant development.